USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) ist das siebte Raumschiff der Föderation mit dem Namen ''Enterprise''. Der Nachfolger der zerstörten [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] wird im Jahr 2372 gebaut und in Dienst gestellt. Das Kommando übernimmt wieder Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Da sich viele Dinge in der Vergangenheit verändert haben, hat die neue Enterprise mehr Erfolge im militärischen Bereich vorzuweisen, als die unmittelbare Vorgängerin. Kommandostab Besatzung * Kommandant: Captain Jean-Luc Picard (aktiv) * Erster Offizier: Commander William T. Riker (ab 2379 Commander Martin Madden) * Wissenschaftsoffizier: Lieutenant Commander Data (verstorben im Einsatz 2379; Nachfolger unbekannt) * Sicherheitschef: Lieutenant Commander Worf (aktiv; zwischenzeitlich Lieutenant Daniels) * Chefärztin: Commander Beverly Crusher (aktiv) * Chefingenieur: Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (aktiv) * Counselor: Commander Deanna Troi (wird 2379 mit William T. Riker auf die [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] versetzt) Mannschaft * siehe Liste der Crew der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Versetzungen * Lieutenant Commander Worf wird nach der Zerstörung der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] für den Zeitraum von 2372 bis 2375 auf die Raumstation Deep Space 9 versetzt. Dort fungiert er als neuer Offizier für strategische Operationen. Jedoch kehrt er für einige wichtige Missionen kurzfristig zurück, um seinen alten Posten als Sicherheitschef wieder zu übernehmen. Während seiner Abwesenheit übernimmt Lieutenant Daniels den Posten des Sicherheitschefs. * Nach dem Kampf gegen die Scimitar im Jahr 2379 wird Commander Riker zum Captain befördert und verläßt die Enterprise, um sein neues Kommando über die [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] zu übernehmen. * Im gleichen Jahr verläßt ebenfalls Counselor Deanna Troi die Enterprise, um ihren Ehemann William Riker auf die Titan zu folgen. * Commander Martin Madden kommt auf die Enterprise, um den leeren Posten des ersten Offiziers zu übernehmen. :Der Commander wird im Kinofilm nicht gezeigt. Stattdessen ist er in den geschnittenen Szenen auf der DVD zum Film Star Trek: Nemesis zu sehen. Verluste Als die Borg im Jahr 2063 versuchen, den Erstkontakt zu den Vulkaniern zu verhindern, unternimmt das Borg-Kollektiv gleichzeitig den Versuch, die Enterprise sowie deren Besatzung zu assimilieren. Als die Mannschaft den Befehl erhält dagegen vorzugehen, werden viele Besatzungsmitglieder von den Borg assimiliert. Die Enterprise versucht 2375 die Son'a daran zu hindern, die Ba'ku von ihrem Heimatplaneten zu vertreiben. Beim anschließenden Kampf gegen zwei Kriegsschiffe der Son'a werden mehrere Crewmitglieder schwer verletzt und teilweise sogar im Einsatz getötet. Beim Kampf gegen die Scimitar im Jahr 2379 verlieren mehrere Mannschaftsmitglieder ihr Leben. Darunter befinden sich folgende Offiziere: * Lieutenant Branson diente zu dieser Zeit als Navigator an Bord der Enterprise. Als bei einem Frontalangriff der Scimitar die Brücke der Enterprise schwer beschädigt wird, kann Branson sich nicht mehr halten und wird durch einen Hüllenbruch ins All geschleudert. * Lieutenant Commander Data rettet Captain Picard das Leben, als dieser in einem persönlichen Kampf Shinzon auf seiner Scimitar töten kann. Data beamt den Captain von Bord und zerstört schließlich das Schiff, indem der seinen Handphaser dazu nutzt, um auf die Energiequelle der Thalaronstrahlung zu feuern. * diverse weitere Mannschaftsmitglieder, darunter auch mehrere Sicherheitsoffiziere Shuttles * siehe Shuttles der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) in der Liste der Shuttles der Föderation Allgemeine Informationen Sie stellt das zweite Exemplar dieser neuen Schiffsklasse der Sternenflotte dar und fungiert zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt als das neue Flaggschiff der Flotte. Besonderheiten * sie ist das höchstentwickelste Raumschiff der gesamten Flotte * sie gehört zu den wenigen Schiffen in der Sternenflotte, die erfolgreich eine Zeitreise unternommen haben * sie verfügt über die neuesten technologischen Entwicklungen, die nur sehr wenige Schiffe der Flotte besitzen. Dazu gehören beispielsweise bioneurale Gelpacks, Quantentorpedos, das MHN-Typ I, sowie die stärksten Phaserbänke vom Typ XII * sie besitzt als einzige die modernen Shuttles des Typs 11, sowie die experimentelle Landefähre Argo mit dazugehörigem geländetauglichem Buggy Deckplan 200px|thumb|Die Hauptbrücke auf Deck 1 200px|thumb|Der Shuttlehangar 200px|thumb|Der Maschinenraum * Deck 1 ** Brücke ** Bereitschaftsraum ** Aussichtslounge * Deck 2 ** Crewquartiere für die Offiziere * Deck 6 ** Oberer Shuttlehangar * Deck 7 ** Krankenstation * Deck 11 ** Hauptdeflektor-Steuerung ** Stellare Kartografie ** Arboretum * Deck 16 ** Maschinenraum ** Unterer Shuttlehangar * Deck 24 ** Warpkern-Ausstoßsystem :Bei der Gesamtanzahl der Decks sind im Verlauf der drei Kinofilme mehrere Unklarheiten aufgetreten. In Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt erzählt Captain Picard Lily Sloane, dass das Schiff insgesamt 24 Decks hat. Später berichtet Daniels, dass die Borg die Decks 11 bis 26 erobert hätten. Im Film Star Trek: Nemesis beamen sich mehrere Remaner auf Deck 29. Geschichte Anfänge [[Bild:SovereignDock.jpg|200px|thumb|Die USS Enterprise im Raumdock]] Die USS Enterprise-E ist das zweite Schiff der neuen ''Sovereign''-Klasse und wird als Ersatz für die zerstörte [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] konstruiert und in Dienst gestellt. Sie wurde wie der Prototyp dieser Klasse, die [[USS Sovereign|USS Sovereign]], auf der San Francisco Flottenwerft gebaut, die sich im Orbit des Planeten Erde befindet. Auch diese neue Enterprise steht wieder unter dem Kommando von Captain Picard und verläßt 2372 die Werft, mit einem Großteil der alten Besatzung an Bord. Da sich die Föderation im späten 24. Jahrhundert in einer dunkleren Zeitepoche befunden hat, weist die neue Enterprise massive Unterschiede im Vergleich zum Vorgänger auf. Dazu gehört beispielsweise die Tatsache, dass sie mehr Erfolge im militärischen Bereich vorweisen kann, als in ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe, nämlich die Erforschung des Unbekannten. Im Laufe ihrer mittlerweile siebenjährigen Dienstzeit wird sie mehrmals erweitert und mit neuen Komponenten ausgestattet: * weitere Waffensysteme werden in das Schiff integriert * ein zusätzlicher Hauptmonitor wird in der Aussichtslounge installiert, dessen Aufgabe darin besteht, beispielsweise die Führungsoffiziere bei Missionsbesprechungen mit wichtigen Informationen zu versorgen * der anfangs holografische Hauptbildschirm auf der Brücke wird später durch eine Standardeinheit ersetzt * neue Shuttles des Typs 11 werden auf dem Schiff stationiert * später werden die Shuttles an Bord durch die neue experimentelle Landefähre ''Argo'' erweitert, die mit einem zusätzlichen geländetauglichen Fahrzeug ausgestattet ist * ein zusätzliches Kraftfeld wird installiert, dass bei Aktivierung den Warpkern vollständig umschließt und ihm dadurch einen zusätzlichen Schutz verleiht * das Schildgitter wird komplett rekonfiguriert, was sich in der Praxis dadurch äußert, dass sich die Schildblase nun wie eine zweite Haut direkt über der Außenhülle erstreckt. Dadurch wird die Effektivität des neuen Schutzschildes um einige Prozent gesteigert. Missionen Obwohl diese Klasse noch relativ jung ist, hat sie bereits mehrere Gelegenheiten gehabt, um sich erfolgreich beweisen zu können. Obwohl sie auch dem klassischen Prinzip eines Forschungsschiffes folgt, liegt ihr Schwerpunkt mehr in militärischer Sicht: 200px|thumb|left|Der Borg-Kubus erreicht die Erde [[Bild:Enterprise_feuert_auf_Schwachstelle.jpg|200px|thumb|Die Enterprise eröffent das Feuer]] Im Jahr 2373 versucht ein weiterer Borg-Kubus die gesamte Menschheit zu assimilieren. Während Admiral Hayes eine Flotte im Typhon-Sektor mobilisiert, wird die neue USS Enterprise jedoch zur romulanischen neutralen Zone abkommandiert. Das Oberkommado äußert nämlich Bedenken gegenüber Captain Picard, da er schon einmal von den Borg assimiliert worden ist. Nach einer Diskussion mit seinen Führungsoffizieren auf der Brücke beschließt die Mannschaft, den Befehl der Sternenflotte zu ignorieren und nimmt Kurs auf die Erde. Dort angekommen verläuft der Kampf schlecht für die Schiffe der Sternenflotte. Erst als Picard das Kommando über die gesamte Flotte übernimmt, gelingt es allen Beteiligten, den Kubus durch gezielten Beschuß an einer bestimmten Schwachstelle zu zerstören. Jedoch kann sich kurz vor der Explosion eine kleinere Borg-Sphäre in Sicherheit bringen und setzt anschließend einen Zeitwirbel ein, um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. 200px|thumb|left|Der Borg-Kubus wird zerstört 200px|thumb|Der Zeitwirbel Die Enterprise nimmt daraufhin die Verfolgung auf und gelangt so in das Jahr 2063, dem Jahr, als die ''Phoenix'' ihren ersten erfolgreichen Warpflug unternehmen soll. Die Sphäre feuert wenig später auf eine alte Raketenbasis, die sich im Bundesstaat Montana in den USA befindet. Dadurch will das Borg-Kollektiv erreichen, dass der erste offizielle Kontakt zu den Vulkaniern nicht stattfinden kann. Durch Einsatz der neuen Quantentorpedos kann die Sphäre durch gezielte Schüsse zerstört werden. Nach diesem Vorfall entscheidet sich Picard, auf der Erde nach dem Rechten zu sehen und sicherzustellen, dass der Flug der Phoenix unter allen Umständen stattfinden muß. Als der Captain später zu seinem Schiff zurückkehrt, muss er feststellen, dass einige Borg-Drohnen die Zerstörung überlebt haben und nun dabei sind, die Enterprise sowie deren Crew zu assimilieren. Währenddessen bereiten Commander Riker und Chefingenieur La Forge den Start der Phoenix vor. Zur gleichen Zeit gelingt es Picard, den Vormarsch der Borg zu stoppen, wobei er allmählich seine Selbstbeherrschung verliert und der Besatzung befiehlt, unnötige Risiken einzugehen. Lily Sloane überzeugt ihn schließlich davon, diesen Weg nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Somit entschließt er sich, das Schiff zu evakuieren. Die Phoenix startet schließlich ihren Warpantrieb und erregt damit die Aufmerksamkeit eines vulkanischen Forschungsschiffes. Captain Picard, der sich nun alleine auf dem Schiff befindet, steht kurze Zeit später der Borg-Königin im Maschinenraum gegenüber. Als Data absichtlich eine Plasmaleitung beschädigt, wird die Borg-Königin und all ihre Drohnen durch das ausströmende Plasmakühlmittel getötet. Der Erstkontakt zu den Vulkaniern kann nun erfolgreich etabliert werden und die Enterprise kehrt wenig später durch einen künstlich erzeugten Zeitwirbel in das 24. Jahrhundert zurück ("Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt"). Im Jahr 2375 wird die Enterprise während eines diplomatischen Treffens darüber informiert, dass Data auf dem Planeten Ba'ku außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Dabei hat er unter anderem den geheimen ethnologischen Beobachtungsposten enttarnt. 200px|thumb|Der Kampf im Briar Patch Obwohl die Enterprise für diese sonderbare Region genannt Briar Patch nicht ausgerüstet ist, entscheidet sich Picard auf diesem Planeten nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dort angekommen, gelingt es ihnen nach einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd mit einem Shuttle Commander Data festzusetzen. Nachdem er repariert worden ist, stellen sie einige Nachforschungen an, durch die sie unter anderem ein getarntes Holoschiff in einem Gebirgssee finden. Nach und nach beginnt das Puzzle sich zusammenzufügen und Picard erkennt das eigentliche Ausmaß dieser anfangs routinemäßig verlaufenden Mission. Sie finden schließlich heraus, dass die Son'a mit Admiral Dougherty den Plan verfolgen, die Ba'ku heimlich mit dem gefundenen Holoschiff umzusiedeln. Der Grund dafür liegt an den geheimnisvollen Ringen, die den Planeten umgeben. Sie geben eine ungewöhnliche Strahlung ab, die den Alterungsprozeß immens verlangsamen kann. Nun muss Captain Picard sich entscheiden, ob er der Gerechtigkeit zum Sieg verhilft, oder ob er den unmoralichen Befehl seines vorgesetzten Offiziers befolgen soll. Er entscheidet sich letztlich dafür, die wehrlosen Ba'ku zu unterstützen, während Commander Riker den Befehl erhält, mit der Enterprise den Föderationsrat wegen dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation zu kontaktieren. Als das Schiff versucht, den Briar Patch zu verlassen, wird sie von zwei Kriegsschiffen der Son'a angegriffen, die verbotene Subraumwaffen zum Einsatz bringen. Erst durch eine Commander Riker ausgearbeitete Strategie kann eines der beiden Schiffe zerstört werden, während das andere hilflos im Weltall treibt. Währenddessen zerstört Captain Picard den Son'a-Kollektor, wohin gegen die Enterprise das Kommandoschiff außer Gefecht setzt und Picard anschließend in letzter Sekunde aus der Gefahrenzone hinausbeamen kann ("Star Trek: Der Aufstand"). Im Jahr 2379 wird auf dem Planeten Romulus der gesamte romulanische Senat durch die gefährliche Thalaronstrahlung ausgelöscht. Das verhilft einen Mann namens Shinzon dazu, der neue romulanische Praetor des Reiches zu werden. [[Bild:SovereignKlasse2.jpg|200px|thumb|Die Enterprise unterwegs]] Unterdessen befindet sich die USS Enterprise auf dem Weg nach Betazed, um eine Hochzeitszeremonie für Commander Riker und Counselor Troi zu veranstalten. Nach Abschluß dieser Feierlichkeiten erhält Captain Picard von Admiral Kathryn Janeway den Auftrag, diplomatische Beziehungen zum neuen romulanischen Praetor aufzunehmen. Während des Fluges nach Romulus orten die Sensoren der Enterprise positronische Signale von einem unbekannten Planeten, der sich in der Nähe der neutralen Zone befindet. Als sie schließlich dort eintreffen, entdecken sie nach und nach mehrere verschiedenartige Bauteile, die eindeutig einem Androiden zugeordnet werden können. Nach Rückkehr auf die Enterprise beginnen sie unverzüglich damit, den Androiden wieder zusammenzusetzen. Nach erfolgreicher Aktivierung identifiziert sich dieser Android als B-4, ein unmittelbarer Vorläufer von Data. Nachdem man auf Romulus angekommen ist, treffen Picard und Shinzon das erste Mal aufeinander. Dabei wird auch das dunkle Geheimnis von Shinzon offenbart, als er sich als ein jüngerer Klon von Captain Picard zu erkennen gibt. Er war ursprünglich dafür vorgesehen, eines Tages den Platz von Picard zu übernehmen, aber die Romulaner ließen dieses Projekt vor langer Zeit einstellen. Stattdessen lebte er ein Leben als Sklave auf dem Nachbarplaneten Remus, wo er in dem Remaner Viceroy einen treuen Verbündeten gefunden hatte. Nun möchte er als neuer Praetor sein älteres Ebenbild genauer kennenlernen und endlich Frieden mit der Föderation schließen. Jedoch entpuppt sich diese Annäherung als eine Falle, um Picard in die Hände zu bekommen. Schuld daran ist ein genetischer Deffekt, der nur durch das Blut von Picard korrigiert werden kann. Somit beamt er den Captain schließlich gegen seinen Willen auf die ''Scimitar'', um mit dem medizinischen Eingriff zu beginnen. Da Data aber vorher den Platz von B-4 eingenommen hat, ist er dadurch in der Lage, Picard zu befreien und mit ihm durch einen Jäger der ''Scorpion''-Klasse zu fliehen. Als die Enterprise versucht, mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit den Sektor 1045 zu erreichen, wo bereits eine Streitmacht der Sternenflotte die Enterprise erwartet, wird sie von der Scimitar eingeholt und beschossen. Dabei wird der Warpantrieb zerstört und Picard muss sich nun im Bassen-Graben der wesentlich stärkeren Scimitar stellen. Da deren neue Tarnvorrichtung perfekt funktioniert, kann die Enterprise lediglich einige "Glückstreffer" landen. [[Bild:Schlacht_im_Bassen-Graben.jpg|200px|thumb|left|Der Kampf gegen die Scimitar]] 200px|thumb|Die Reparaturarbeiten beginnen Während des Kampfes erhält Captain Picard unerhofft Verstärkung durch zwei romulanische Warbirds des neuen ''Valdore''-Typs, die unter dem Kommando von Commander Donatra stehen. Dadurch kann ein vorübergehendes "Patt" erreicht werden, bis Shinzon durch eine List beide Warbirds kampfunfähig schießt. Da die Verteidigungssysteme der Enterprise nicht mehr funktionsfähig sind, sieht Picard keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als durch einen "Rammangriff" die Scimitar außer Gefecht zu setzen. Das Unternehmen gelingt, wobei beide Schiffe schwere strukturelle Schäden erleiden. Shinzon aktiviert daraufhin die Thalaronstrahlung, um das Sternenflottenschiff endgültig zu vernichten. Captain Picard beamt sich daraufhin an Bord der Scimitar und tötet schließlich Shinzon in einem Zweikampf. Anschließend erscheint Data und rettet dem Captain das Leben, indem er ihn zurück auf die Enterprise beamt. Schließlich richtet Data seinen Handphaser auf die Energiequelle und feuert, wodurch die Scimitar schließlich zerstört wird. Später wird die schwer beschädigte Enterprise geborgen und in der San Francisco Flottenwerft vollständig repariert ("Star Trek: Nemesis"). Hintergrundinformationen Diese neue Enterprise wurde von John Eaves und Herman Zimmerman designt, während Rick Sternbach die Blueprints für diese neue Schiffsklasse ausgearbeitet hat. Eaves und Zimmerman beaufsichtigten auch die Innenarchitektur der Brücke, des Maschinenraums, die Korridorsysteme, sowie auch weitere Sets aus der Serie "Star Trek: Voyager", die zeitgleich für die beiden Filme "Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt" und "Star Trek: Der Aufstand" verwendet worden sind. Für den Film "Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt" wurde noch ein großes physisches Modell verwendet, das unter der Aufsicht von John Goodson von der renomierten Firma Industrial Light and Magic gebaut wurde. Bereits bei dem zweiten Kinofilm mit der neuen Enterprise wurde erstmals das alte Modell durch eine moderne CGI-Version ersetzt. In "Star Trek: Nemesis" wurde die Brücke der Enterprise umgebaut: Viele Konsolen wurden verfinstert, um das Gesamtbild elegisch wirken zu lassen (Idee von Stuart Baird). Außerdem wurden unter dem Set Luftpolster eingebaut, die die Brücke bei Einschlägen von Waffenfeuer zum Beben bringen sollten - bisher war dies durch das Schütteln der Filmkameras und den Imitationen von den Darstellern vorgetäuscht worden, doch diese neuen Polster ließen alles viel realistischer wirken. Desweiteren hat dieses neue Schiff in vielen Produktionen eine wichtige Hauptrolle eingenommen. Darunter befinden sich beispielsweise viele Computerspiele wie "Star Trek: Armada", "Star Trek: Armada II", "Star Trek: Bridge Commander", "Star Trek: Starfleet Command III" und "Star Trek: Elite Force II". Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)